narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Kiba Inuzuka/Archive 2
Sensor??? I've just read in the sensor page that the Inuzuka clan could be classified as a sensor ninja thanks to their abilities (althought it's by scent and not chakra), so my question is if Kiba, her mother Tsume and her sister Hana should be considered/classified as sensor ninjas??? --Kiba91 (talk) 18:06, October 27, 2009 (UTC) :Hmm... as far as I know, the term sensor has only been applied to people who can sense chakra. The Inuzuka can't do this, as far as I know, so they aren't sensors. I'm going to remove that statement on the Sensor page. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 18:27, October 27, 2009 (UTC) :oh, thanks for answering my question ShounenSuki ^^ --Kiba91 (talk) 18:29, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Familar? Don't Kiba's marking look famliar? (talk) 23:33, December 6, 2009 (UTC) :Do you have a point? --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 00:12, December 7, 2009 (UTC) ::Yes.I do.Put those markings on a special type of sports mask and what are they like? (talk) 00:39, December 7, 2009 (UTC) :::Fangs? :::I have no idea what you're talking about... and the only sports I know of that uses masks is fencing... --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 00:50, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Okay,here are two hints.Again,put these markings on sports mask that's main sport involves a circular puck and long sticks to guide it. A character wears this type of mask and is very famous.Understand now?-- (talk) 19:37, December 7, 2009 (UTC) :The Mighty Ducks? Your attempts at being cryptic are not nearly as adorable as you want them to be. Even if they were, the resemblance to Jason is slight at best and not worthy of a mention. ''~SnapperT '' 00:15, December 8, 2009 (UTC) ::^_^ If you want a reference like that you'll need to find a character like Sonson J.. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Dec 8, 2009 @ 17:52 (UTC) Okay.Here's a hint of who I'm talking about"Ki Ki Ki Ha Ha Ha" He sort of right.Those markings do look like Jason's hockey mask marks?-- (talk) 03:48, December 19, 2009 (UTC) :After a quick Google image search, I have to say that the resemblance between Kiba's cheek markings and Jason's hockey mask are superficial, at best. That mask looks far more like the Second Hokage's markings than Kiba's. :If you want a resemblance, google Princess Mononoke. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 12:59, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Earth Release? Hiding Like A Mole Technique? In Naruto Shippūden Episode #109, Kiba and Akamaru, while they were fighting against Team Guren, they hide under the ground!!! So that could be considered as a anime only move and an anime only nature??? --Kiba91 (talk) 05:43, December 31, 2009 (UTC) :Naruto also hid under the ground during the Chunin Exam finals against Neji Hyuga. That doesn't mean he has the ability to use that technique or have that chakra type.--Kracel (talk) 20:32, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Questionaredude (talk) 03:53, March 10, 2010 (UTC)Plus he really just dug into the ground with his hands. (note blood dripping from hands in the anime) stats he is stronger than the stats show.Why are they so low its not fair!-- (talk) 22:51, March 9, 2010 (UTC) :Because Kishimoto says they are. Were you expecting 5's across the board? ''~SnapperT '' 22:54, March 9, 2010 (UTC) picture can someone put a part 2 photo? :There is already one, in the Part II section. Jacce | Talk 06:29, March 10, 2010 (UTC) kiba clips does anyone have/ know where I cna get a recording of someone saying KIBA in the show where thats all they say? In the japanese when they say his name mid sentence it goes much too fast. If anyone could help me out that would be AWESOME! I'm using the clip in a dubstep mix I am making. gracias! Kiba, Hokage! Is Kiba wants to be Hokage? Ilnarutoanime (talk) 11:35, January 26, 2011 (UTC)Ilnarutoanime :Does* and yes it's one of his ambitions.--Cerez365 (talk) 13:47, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Aah ok... tnx! Ilnarutoanime 14:57, February 11, 2011 :I think it's every ninja's ambitions. Maybe not at the top of a list, but still on there. Unlike Naruto, who mentions it every second in the original Naruto series. 4evainmyhart71296 (talk) 01:40, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Is it one of his ambitions? I had always thought he was just saying that in the Chuunin Exams to spite Naruto and rile him up...you know, to "one up him", as it were? --Alexdhamp (talk) 17:32, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Profile picture??? unlock? I was wondering if I could add a higher quality picture for the ID? 4evainmyhart71296 (talk) 01:42, March 1, 2011 (UTC) :Nothing stops you. Jacce | Talk | 06:35, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Trivia Databook Info "Kiba's hobby is to take walks with Akamaru. Kiba also eats with Akamaru, and personally prepares Akamaru's food. He also bathes with Akamaru, and lets Akamaru sleep in his bed with him, and while on missions, Kiba used to let Akamaru sleep in his sleeping bag - these days Kiba will just huddle up with Akamaru and share a blanket with him." Is this actually from the databook? And if so, which one? Because I can't recall ever reading this info. --Alexdhamp (talk) 03:02, June 10, 2011 (UTC) :ShounenSuki has translated all 3 of his databook entries here. '' ~ Fmakck© ''(Images | ) 03:07, June 10, 2011 (UTC) ::Um..the only thing that showed was that he likes to go on walks with Akamaru. What about the rest..there's nothing about the rest of what I quoted. --Alexdhamp (talk) 04:46, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Family Error Some troll put wrong information on Kiba's family...could somebody correct this error please? thank you :) :I see only his mother and sister in the infobox. Omnibender - Talk - 03:08, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Editing I'm trying to edit "Trivia" but whenever I write wat I want to say someone keeps deleting it. Is "Kiba has the strongest sense of smell out of all the Inuzuka Clan members." bad for the Trivia section? Cuz that is wat I put. ImmaKiba1 (talk) 21:17, January 22, 2012 (UTC) :Provide a source to back your claim because Kiba said his sense of smell was stronger than a ninken's not the strongest of the Inuzuka.--Cerez365™ 21:29, January 22, 2012 (UTC) ::Oh ok then can I put that in the Trivia? ImmaKiba1 (talk) 21:37, January 22, 2012 (UTC) :::It's already mentioned in his abilities section.--Cerez365™ 21:40, January 22, 2012 (UTC) :::: Oh yeah I see it now, thanks for the feedback :) ImmaKiba1 (talk) 21:42, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Change his Image Can someone change his infobox image? His mouth is opened. —IndxcvNovelist (Talk to Me) 08:47, April 15, 2012 (UTC) :I agree, I don't like this image because of the "gaping mouth" syndrome. There should be plenty of images to use in replacement though. --Speysider (Talk Page) 08:48, April 15, 2012 (UTC) ::Yeah, the syndrome strikes. I'm trying to find a replacement for others although it's a big work, though. —IndxcvNovelist (Talk to Me) 08:55, April 15, 2012 (UTC) :::I think I've found the best image to replace the current one from Episode 110 of the original. I'll upload it shortly. --Speysider (Talk Page) 09:06, April 15, 2012 (UTC) ::::Ah I'm waiting for it. Well I will try Ino as well since her image is too "close".—IndxcvNovelist (Talk to Me) 09:07, April 15, 2012 (UTC) :::::Done. The problem I think is that it is blurry and is widescreen. I'll keep trying for better alternatives though. Fixed the blurriness and widescreen format. I think this one looks better imo. --Speysider (Talk Page) 09:31, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Yeah it is HQ and if no one responds today we can change the image. —IndxcvNovelist (Talk to Me) 09:33, April 15, 2012 (UTC) You don't simply change the image if someone doesn't answer within six hours you know? People do things other than edit the wiki. I don't like Kiba's expression in that image, he's too serious and sort of angry looking, which isn't something he is all the time. Omnibender - Talk - 19:00, April 15, 2012 (UTC) :Does it matter what expression he needs to have ? All that matters is that it portrays the character. Also, I can't see how the current image makes him look angry looking and it's the best image I could find that also included Akamaru into the shot. The current infobox image doesn't look serious enough and his headband is quite hidden as well. The new image is better because of a quality increase and a better visibility of his headband. --Speysider (Talk Page) 19:05, April 15, 2012 (UTC) ::interesting— expressions don't matter. Though I don't really have a problem with Kiba's current image where you can see his elongated canines, I actually liked the image you uploaded initially that you reuploaded the proposed one on top of a bit despite the angle he's turned at (which by the way breaches policy if it's not a similar or same image).--Cerez365™ (talk) 19:23, April 15, 2012 (UTC) :::The image I had previously uploaded, then reuploaded over with the proposed image was really blurry. Should I reupload that previous one ? Also, your last bit in the brackets actually has some value to a post on another talkpage. --Speysider (Talk Page) 19:28, April 15, 2012 (UTC) :::Reuploaded a better image, thoughts please. --Speysider (Talk Page) 19:34, April 15, 2012 (UTC) ::::It's batter image imo. Omnibender - Talk - 20:37, April 15, 2012 (UTC) :::::I liked the image better now. —IndxcvNovelist (Talk to Me) 01:41, April 16, 2012 (UTC) ::::I guess it's ok then to update the infobox with the new image ? --Speysider (Talk Page) 07:13, April 16, 2012 (UTC) :::::I agree. BTW did you saw my message on your talk page? —IndxcvNovelist (Talk to Me|My Wiki) 07:15, April 16, 2012 (UTC) New Jutsu I noticed 2 of Kiba's new Jutsu: Three headed wolf and tail chasing fang have been added. Shouldn't Shadow Clones be added to his jutsu in the info box? It is distinctively different to the Beast Human Clone technique.ArashX (talk) 05:02, June 7, 2013 (UTC) :Techniques that appear in both the anime and manga but have only been used by a character in one usually don't show up in infoboxes due to the system bug. Click the "Jutsu" link in the character's infobox to see if a technique is listed or not.--BeyondRed (talk) 05:13, June 7, 2013 (UTC) :: Oh, okay. Thanks ArashX (talk) 06:59, June 7, 2013 (UTC) Tools Shouldn't we add Akamaru as a tool? Because in chapter 75 Hayate says that animals and bugs are the same as ninja tools. If it is correct, we have to do the same with Shino, adding his bugs as tools, and with all ninja who use animals or bugs, IF it is correct.--Hashirama Senju 10:16, June 16, 2013 (UTC) :I don't know why I'm responding to this because obviously, you're joking...--Cerez365™ (talk) 14:35, June 16, 2013 (UTC) ::No, I'm not joking, Hayate really said this, at least in that translation, if that was a bad translation I agree, but if it is correct, why don't do this? Just tell me why...--Hashirama Senju 19:34, June 16, 2013 (UTC) :::I don't think we should list Akamaru as a tool. Akamaru is his own character. Even the Third Kazekage, who became a tool, has different articles for the character and the puppet. Also, don't link to scanlations, those are technically illegal. I have always understood tools in the sense of devices and objects. Omnibender - Talk - 20:58, June 16, 2013 (UTC) ::::When Hayate said that, he meant in a general term, not in the sense that Akamaru is a tool literally. Inuzuka-nin surely don't view them as such.--Cerez365™ (talk) 03:04, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Inuzuka use dogs as "tools" though, since the matches were 1 on 1 and if you consider Akamaru a character than it would be 2 on 1--Elveonora (talk) 14:10, June 18, 2013 (UTC) :Doesn't mean we're going to list their dogs as tools though. A dog is a part of an Inuzuka's fighting style as much as a puppet is to a puppeteer. Hayate didn't mean a literal tool, in all instances they've been presented to us as characters.--Cerez365™ (talk) 02:28, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Shadowclone? shouldn't we add shadow clone to his jutsu list? --FirePit (talk) 18:01, June 26, 2013 (UTC) :It is listed, we just have a bug in the system so it isn't seen. Jacce | Talk | 18:25, June 26, 2013 (UTC) New part II pic? First things first, I don't like the current part II pic since it's all "shiny". I have found this on another wikia site, and it's very poor quality.. I just can't seem to find the episode it origins from.... Can anyone help me with this please? --Kasan94 (talk) 18:47, April 9, 2014 (UTC) :It's not shiny, it's just due to it being HD and the lighting is much stronger as a result. I don't see any issues with the current image at this time. --Speysider Talk Page | My Image Uploads | Tabber Code | Channel 19:05, April 9, 2014 (UTC) ::I just found the current one in the episode, and I can see how it became that yeah. But I still don't find it too good because of that lightning, if it weren't there then it was another matter. --Kasan94 (talk) 20:56, April 9, 2014 (UTC) :::I found and uploaded this image from Shippuden episode 103 that might be better than the current one. What do you guys think? --SSJ2AJB 01:07, November 8, 2014 (UTC) :::: Im not the biggest fan of the current image but i don't think we're going to find anything better. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 04:46, November 9, 2014 (UTC) Part II Proposal Image Any chance we can change Kiba's part II image to this non hunchback image. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 20:58, July 3, 2015 (UTC) Good quality, focused on him. I say yes. --Rai 水 (talk) 21:32, July 3, 2015 (UTC) :We all trust in Saru's glorious picture selections, so him changing a pic should be a privilege :) In other words, support!!--Omojuze (talk) 21:40, July 3, 2015 (UTC)